A Different Kind Of Meeting
by Felika
Summary: Before the Blight and Ostagar the Cousland family take a trip to the Denerim faire, where our young heroin meets the man of her dreams - a freshly recruited Grey Warden. Better summary inside. Enjoy and please comment.
1. The Denerim Faire

I was actually inspired to write this from a simple sentence that appeared in the human noble origins. Upon speaking to Arl Howe, he mentions how his son saw you at the Denerim faire a few months back and hasn't stopped talking about you since. This brought the idea to my mind that the Cousland daughter could meet Alistair here instead of at Ostagar; clearly I won't be following the games plot in this but there may still be a few spoilers.

I do not own Dragon age, it's characters or anything else related to Bioware,

I'm merely trying to let my imagination free, although I'd own Alistair if only I could :P

* * *

**A Different Kind Of Meeting;  
Chapter one: The Denerim Faire**

It was the annual Denerim faire and a great day for it too; the sun was high in the sky giving everyone a healthy glow. The Market was filled with laughter from all. Today was a favorite day for the Cousland family; this was one of the rare occasions that the noble family all got to spend together outside of their castle and without the stress of being hosts. The youngest daughter of Bryce Cousland was looking particularly lovely; it was also one of the rare days she would be seen in a finely tailored dress, instead of dirty leather amour fighting with the other boys. Though learning to fight was a strong passion of hers that her parents couldn't hold away from her, she way very much indeed a girly girl, she loved doing her make-up in the mornings, and finding new hairstyles.

"Do you have any of that velvet rose perfume?" The young noble girl enquired with a simple smile. Rose had always been her favorite sent.

"Buying yourself more perfume Roxanne?" Her brother Fergus asked, sneaking up behind her. "A man should be doing that for you." Roxanne merely laughed, although when she opened her mouth to reply, another male voice entered the conversation.

"Your brother is right my lady." A husky male voice spoke. It was no other than Thomas Howe, the son of Arl Howe himself. The Arl was a very close friend of her father; Roxanne on the other hand, cared very little for Thomas, though was too graceful to act out of place towards him. "It would be an honor if you allow me My Lady." He added, but before Roxi could object Thomas was already browsing the perfume woman's wares. Roxi looked to her brother for help but he merely smiled and walked away.

"Here you are my lady, Sweet daisy; I think it resembles you well." Thomas handed the small vial to the noble girl with a seductive smirk that made Roxanne want to cringe.

_Daisy?_ She thought, that didn't say much about her, daisies were bland and boring and always around, but still, she smiled sweetly not wanting to seem ungrateful and thanked him.

"I'm sorry, I cannot stay longer My Lady, but my father wishes to see me I believe… until next we meet."

"Until next we meet." Roxanne repeated with a polite bow. Thomas took her hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it before departing to the palace.

"Is my little girl finally in love?" Bryce approached his daughter.

"In love? With the Arl's son?" She spat, very unlady like. "Please tell me your joking father."

"You looked as though you were getting along quite well."

"I was merely being civil father."

"Well, maybe one day you'll find a man who is worth of you." Bryce said with a glint of hope in his eye.

"I doubt she would settle for less than three." Fergus joined with a laugh. Roxanna couldn't help but giggle along with her brother. Her laughter drifted on the light breeze that floated to a rest on a former Templar and a newly joined Grey Warden. The wind rustled through his short golden brown hair as his gaze came to a rest on his definition of _perfect._ Though he could only see the back of this mysterious woman, he liked how she held herself with true strength and respect. It was rare to see that in a woman these days.

"Oh really my daughter, is that any way to behave?" The scorning tone of Eleanor Cousland echoed.

"Me?" Roxanne questioned in her all perfected 'shocked tone'. "It was Fergus who made the comment."

"Be that as it may, you need to get your Mabari under control- I really don't know why you even insisted on bringing him here." Roxanne tuned to see what her mother was talking about and sure enough, her war hound Rex was playing with the commoner children of Denerim. She couldn't help but smile at her loyal dog, a smile that made her look even more angelic; at least, that's what the Grey Warden staring intently at her thought.

"Rexie!" Roxanne called in a playful tone making her way passed the Warden without any notice to him. "Rex." She called again, slightly sterner this time. The dog stopped playing with the children and spun around to meet his mistress, leaping from side to side happily.

"Rexie, no." She warned as if talking to a young child. The war hound fell into a bow position, wagging his tail with an evil glint in his eyes. "We aren't at home, _that's not proper behavior_." She warned again, saying the last part as if making fun of her mother, but again, the dog did not listen. He pounced on his mistress still thinking as though he were playing but the force was to much for the noble girl; she fell backwards harshly, bumping into the Grey Warden who managed to stable them both.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Roxanne gasped turning to see who she had hit.

"N-no, that's quite alright." The stranger replied.

"Oh- I …uh." She tried to say but was stunned by the mans beauty. He laughed lightly which only made things worse for her, and then if at all possible, she was stunned further when he spoke again.

"It quite all right My Lady, my name is Alistair." He bowed politely, a bow that was full of grace and honor.

"Alistair?" She questioned but before she could say another word;

"Roxanne!" The young girl turned to see her mother with an angry look on her face. "What did I tell you about that dog?" She hissed ignoring Alistair completely. "You're covered in dirt from his pawns!"

"Mother," Roxi giggled, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! What will everyone think?"

"That I don't wash my clothes?" Roxanne laughed.

"That's not funny young lady." But clearly Roxi thought it was.

"Oh mother, calm down." Fergus said jumping to his sister's rescue. "I believe father wishes to see you." He added smiling.

"Just keep that dog under control." Eleanor hissed before rushing off.

"I really don't understand why she insists on getting so worked up every time we come here; oh, and where are my manners?" Fergus said holding out his hand to greet the stranger standing besides his sister, "I am Fergus." Alistair took hold of the man's hand where they met in a strong but firm hand shake.

"Alistair." He replied.

"Well met, but if you would excuse me, I'd better get back to other before she pulls her hair out… oh and be careful with this one, she a bit of a minx!"Fergus confessed about his sister before sneaking off with a playful smirk upon his lips. The young girl, utterly embarrassed reluctantly turned back to face the man with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I, uh," Once again she was lost for words.

"Say no more My Lady," Alistair chuckled. "It's not everyday I get to meet a beautiful _minx_ such as yourself." Though she knew he was joking, one word in that sentence seemed to stand out above the rest.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She blushed even harder now.

"Oh, did I say that?" He joked, "I guess it must be true then." Although he had withdrew behind a layer of humor, she could still tell he meant what he had said and so, she smiled with a hint of shyness that managed to stop his heart. He went to speak again but as he did so, he was interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name.

The man now approaching them was middle aged, he held himself with great pride and honor. Dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and messy but rugged facial hair.

"I'm afraid our candidate wasn't quite what I had hoped for."He confessed coming to a stern stop in front of Alistair.

"Candidate?" Roxi enquired, her curiosity peeked. The strangers focus shifted to her.

"Forgive me My Lady." He said with a bow. "I did not see you there. If I'm not mistaken, you're Roxanne Cousland; Bryce's youngest, are you not?" At this, Alistair's position fell slightly- disappointed perhaps?

"You know my father?" The young lady questioned.

"I do indeed; I've known him for many years now my lady, my name is Duncan." He as very humble and his words stirred some excitement in her.

"The Grey Warden?" Duncan let loose a wild chuckle.

"Am I really so popular that you could know that from my name alone?" Roxanne smiled; she had read so much about the Wardens of the old and had many questions, but she had the feeling this wasn't the time to think about such things.

"Well, it was not only an honor but a pleasure to meet you… especially you Alistair." The Cousland daughter confessed with utter admiration in her voice, but as she took a step backwards to bow, she tripped over Rex who had cleverly positioned himself right behind his mistress. As her reflexes kicked in, she reached out for whatever she could grab. It was no another than Alistair's armor her hand rested on; being completely caught off guard, he fell with her. Rex rushed out of the way, now sitting beside the two barking happily. Although all the noise had caught the attention of just about everyone at the faire.

Roxanne lay motionless on the ground, her hands reached out above her head, and Alistair right on top of her. His face was full of shock, so much so that it didn't register in his mind to get up off her. Her warm soft breath caressed his cheeks; she blushed followed by a smile. Their silence was first broken by Duncan's laughter which roared like a lion. _Not the type of man to laugh in such an uncontrolled manner at such a situation,_ Roxanne thought, but she liked his humor and it set her off in a timid giggling fit of her own. Poor Alistair however, was still shocked though he had managed to get his body to move and with a little extra effort, got to his feet where he helped Roxanne up too.

Her laughter came to a sudden halt however when she came face to face with her mother, who didn't find anything remotely funny about the situation at all. She was furious her daughter had made her look a fool in front of all the other noble families yet again.

"I've had just about enough of this young lady!" She hissed but only loud enough for Roxanne to hear. "Sort your daughter out Bryce!" Roxanne tuned to face her father who was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Oh mother dear," Fergus jumped in to save his little sister for the second time today. "Accidents can't be helped." He said bluntly. Eleanor shot a glare at Alistair, a glare that would want to make even the toughest solider want to run crying to his own mother before grabbing her daughter by the writ and dragging her away from the on lookers. Roxanne barely had enough time to call back a _sorry_ to Alistair before she had disappeared around the corner and out of sight completely.


	2. Chance encounter

**Author's notes:** So here's chapter two, I'm not sure if this is where you were hoping for it to go but I wanted to squeeze a few more of my own ideas into this before the actual games plot joined in. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**A Different Kind Of Meeting;  
Chapter Two: Chance encounter**

Later that night, after she had finally escaped her mother's rant about how she should be more '_lady like'_ and think about how her actions effect other people and not just herself, Roxanna finally managed to sneak away with her Mabari hound to get some fresh air. It was getting dark now; peaceful as everyone had gone to the tavern or retired for the night. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the stars shone with a pride, yet poor Rex hung his head and walked like one condemned.

"Oh Rexie, cheer up, really boy, it's fine." Roxanne tried but Rex held great guilt for getting his mistress into so much trouble. Roxi stopped walked the street and crouched next to her hound, patting him gently on the head. "If it wasn't for your sly tricks," She grinned, "I wouldn't have met Alistair, and boy was he dreamy!" She added with a naughty giggle.

"Dreamy is it?" The voice broke through the darkness from no where giving Roxanne a fight. Instead of giving his usual threatening growl to protect his mistress, Rex let lose a happy bark instead.

"Hello." She called getting to her feet.

"Hello yourself beautiful." A smug yet sexy voice replied once again. She turned to where the voice was coming from, and there, standing in front of her was the man from earlier today.

"Alistair!" She cried, trying to hold back the excitement of seeing him once more. "I thought you would have left by now."

"Not just yet _My Lady_," He laughed to himself at how the last two words sounded, "Duncan and us other warden's are enjoying the faire too you know." Rex sat beside his mistress wagging his tail… well stub, still a few yards from Alistair.

"Oh? I thought Grey Wardens were strict about duty?" Alistair made his way to Roxanne, stumbling ever so slightly.

"It doesn't have to be deadly serious all of the time." He confessed.

"Ah so I see, had a few pints have we?" She couldn't help but giggle at him, his extra sheepiness was making her swoon even harder.

"Would you care to join us?" She knew she should refuse, especially after her mothers long _talk_ not more than an hour ago, but she couldn't stop herself from saying yes. "Great!" He cheered motioning for her to follow him. They entered a tavern she didn't even know existed in this part of the city. It was full with loud men and several wenches and as soon as Alistair entered the room followed by Roxanne and Rex everyone turned and gave a loud cheer holding their wooden mugs in the air. Apparently they were all Grey Wardens. Roxi had never experienced anything like this before; though she was of legal age to drink in such a place, she hadn't spent any time in a tavern before. The atmosphere the men were giving off was thrilling and fun, it excited her.

"My Lady." A voice yelled above the rest. Roxanne turned her focus to Duncan who looked quite sober compared to the rest here. "What would your father say if he knew you were here?"

"I…I don't know." She confessed.

"Then maybe you should ask him." Duncan had a cheeky glint in his eyes as he moved aside, revealing a smart looking man in noble clothing swaying from side to side with his drink in the air singing some unknown song to Roxanne's ears, with several other men. She couldn't help but laugh before approaching her father with a stern look on her face, and as soon as she caught her fathers attention she crossed her arms over her chest. The men around Bryce all fell silent.

"Ah pup, don't tell me your mother sent you, she must be furious to have found I was here." The tipsy man pleaded. Roxanne couldn't keep a straight face any longer, dropping her arms, she let loose her laughter.

"Don't worry, mother didn't send me." She confessed.

"No? Then what are you doing here young lady?" He demanded, his voice becoming stern.

"However, I could go let he know right now." Roxanne edged for the door.

"Nooo, don't do that pup, what she doesn't know wont kill her, sit, have a drink, heck, have ten, just don't tell your mother!" Roxanne giggled, kissing her father on the cheek before heading off to find Alistair; of course he was at the bar, surrounded by five other men. As she approached, they wolf whistled at her. She smiled sweetly slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey, settle down, she's mine." Alistair protested pushing the men aside so she could squeeze in next to him.

"A fine lady such as this?" One man questioned.

"Yeah Alistair, you'd be lucky if you could spend the night with a sock." Another added. Roxanne laughed, nearly chocking on her ale. She understood all to well what the dirty minded men meant, but poor innocent Alistair didn't quite catch on as quickly.

"Aww, leave my cutesy Alistair alone." Roxanne cut in, gently pulling at the Wardens cheek as if an elderly lady would do to her grandchild. "He more than knows how to satisfy a lady such as myself."

A few more ale's later and it as beginning to go to Roxanne's head. Rex was still sitting by the door guarding his mistress from afar.

"Hello there pretty lady - care for a dance?" Roxanne reached out and took her fathers hand as gracefully as one could intoxicated. It was embarrassing for a lady such as herself to admit she couldn't dance, but her father convinced her no one would notice with their '_ale eyes'_. She was really enjoying herself, it wasn't often she got a chance to dance with her father, it was surprisingly easy for her to ignore all the whistling and yelling from the on looking drunk men, but as soon as she became completely comfortable, following her fathers lead, he offered her away to another man. Roxanne smiled sweetly as she took Alistair's hand in her own and placed the other around his neck; as his lay to a rest on her back. Pulling her closer to his body, she looked into his eyes; it was easy to see he had more ale than he could handle but she had to admit, he as still a great dancer and really cute. She rested her head against his shoulder; it felt comfortable- soft and yet her heart ached; but why? She couldn't like this man already could she? And even if that were so, it couldn't go any further, he was a Grey Warden, a defender of men, fit for only honor and glory on the battle field and she… a noble, fit only to marry another noble. She refused to let this get to her however, if she had met the man she wanted to be with, even if that wasn't an option, she'd at least enjoy what little time they could share together.

Alistair broke the silence between the two, though the men around were still yelling and laughing, "W-would you like to go somewhere more… private- uh just to talk?" He asked; a hint of shyness clung to his words.

"Oh, is that what they call it these days?" Roxanne giggled though she knew he actually did want to talk. Alistair blushed, not quite sure how to reply. "I'm kidding," She added in a sweet tone, "I'd love too."

Roxanne and Alistair snuck to the door, trying to escape unnoticed, before she left however, she asked Rex to look after her father, if he didn't return to his room sometime tonight, mother would be furious.

It was pitch black outside now with a chill in the air. The inn where Alistair had rented a room for the night was across the Market place. Roxanne filled with goosebumps from head to toe so leaned closer to the warden for some warmth; he pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said looking towards the shimmering stars.

"Sure is." He replied not moving his gaze from the girl next to him. She blushed.

Alistair's room was warm, a welcome change from the harsh cold outside. It was a very basic room though, just enough space for a double bed, fresh crisp white sheets, a small bedside table with an extremely ugly plant pot atop it, housing an already half dead flower.

"I'm sure its nothing like your use too." He said a little embarrassed looking away from her. She shifted uncomfortably, it was true however, even the rooms her parents had booked for the occasions like this were twice the size and way more welcoming. They also had a nice flowery sent to them, very unlike this room she found herself in now.

"It's cozy." She said slipping her shoes off and hopping on the bed quickly for a nice place to sit. The two of them did indeed talk for a while. Roxanne was actually surprised how easily the conversation flew, but the ale was still playing with her head and she wanted nothing more than to kiss this man. She'd never felt such a strong urge. Without thinking, she leaned forward forcing her lips on his. Alistair, shocked didn't quite know what to do. When she felt he wasn't kissing her back, she pulled away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry." She gasped covering her mouth in sheer embarrassment. Alistair's shocked impression melted into that of a rather smug man.

"I'm not." He answered in a sexy voice that made her want to melt. Alistair reached out placing two light fingers on Roxi's chin beckoning her towards him, and she gladly obeyed. Her one hand played in his short silky hair as the other kept a firm grasp on his back. With his hands on her hips he motioned her on top of him, and once again, she blindly obeyed. As the kiss became more intense she clawed at his back savagely and rubbed her crouch against his. He couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure. She smiled against his lips, clawing him again, setting off another gasp.

"I didn't realize you liked it rough." He growled, intertwining his finger in her hair then pulling her head back forcefully. It was her turn to gasp this time as his lips fell on her neck, instantly finding her pleasure point. He nibbled and kissed sending shivers down her spine. She tried to hold back her lustful moans but couldn't, the more he nibbled, he louder she moaned. Roxanne pulled back, her fingers finding their way to the bottom of Alistair's cotton shirt, he lifted his arms and she slid it up and over his head. She gasped at how buff this man was, she tract her fingers over his extremely toned abs and she got the impression Alistair liked being admired in such a way. Her lips met with his again. No longer satisfied with mere grinding she reached down for Alistair's pants. He stopped her right there.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He chocked out, his words were nervous.

"No we shouldn't." She replied with an evil smirk. Roxi didn't think he was being serious so reached down again, this time Alistair grasped her hands, clasping them behind her back.

"This is wrong."

"Absolutely." She smirked again trying to kiss him.

"I uh…" This time she understood entirely that he wanted to stop.

"Oh," she replied a little saddened. "But your right, we shouldn't be doing this, this kind of thing should be… special." She got off Alistair and sat on the edge of the bed pulling her shoes back on.

"You're leaving?" He questioned. Roxi tuned her head slightly.

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I'd like to talk for a little longer… I mean, if that's okay with you." She let loose a slight gasp mixed with a laugh, an uneasy expression.

"Uh…" She thought for a moment. "What do you want to talk about?" Alistair smiled.


	3. Caught

**A Different Kind Of Meeting;  
Chapter Three: Caught**

Roxanne awoke the following morning, she felt groggy and her head wasn't agreeing with her. Her eyes fluttered open, light streaming in from the small dusty window. She moaned in discomfort, rolling onto her side. _Oh no_ She thought upon seeing… she wasn't alone in bed, in fact, she wasn't even in the bed she had hired for the night. She was now tucked on Alistair's chest; he shifted in his sleep wrapping his arm around her. She lay very still for a few moments, though she was probably in a lot of trouble, she hadn't been this comfortable in her life. She remembered falling asleep talking with the warden the previous night after the slightly embarrassing_ incident_. Her warm breath caressed his skin. She smiled watching him; he looked so sweet and peaceful that she didn't want to wake him.

"Alistair." She finally whispered. He let out a quiet moan but did not awake. She smiled again and as gently as she could, released herself of his grip. Slowly she slip off the bed, put her shoes on and headed for the door. She stopped half way; reluctantly turning back to face the man she spent an innocent night with. Biting her lower lip, she knew she shouldn't just leave without telling him, but at the same time, she knew if he were awake she'd want to talk with him more. She stepped over to him and whispered in his ear, "I really enjoyed last night… Thank you." He gave a soft sleepish moan in response. She left a gentle kiss on his cheek before tip toeing back to the door, it creaked as it opened, causing her to pull a face that pleading for it to be quiet. She gave one last look back at Alistair before shutting the door behind her.

Roxi felt quite lonely as she walked to the inn she was suppose to have spent the night in. As the noble families looked towards her, she realized she must look a state. Her pace quickened only to come to a complete halt as she turned the corner. _Busted_ she thought. Standing right in front of her was no other than Teyrna Eleanor Cousland and she didn't look happy, not one bit.

"Mother." She gasped forcing a fake smile. "Is-is everything okay? You don't look very happy."

"I'm not." She grunted back. _Here it comes_ Roxi thought bracing herself. "How could I be when your father spent most of the night in a tavern?"

"Father?" She chocked, a little surprised. "Ah father."

"You knew?" Eleanor demanded.

"Of course not!" Roxanne tried to cover for her father, but mainly for herself.

"Anyway darling, what are you doing out here in that state?" The Teyrna questioned eyeing her daughters hair. _Oh you know, just sneaking back from a commoners room after spending the night there._ Roxannechuckled inwardly.

"I uh, well you see… Rex, yes Rex was whining to go out so I thought I'd take him around the ally." Her mother looked around.

"So where is he?"

"Who?"

"Rex, darling, where's Rex?"

"Oh, he went off to play with some children, so I thought I'd head back in and sort myself out?" It sounded more like a question to her ears than a statement but her mother seemed to have fallen for it.

"Alright then, but get your things together, we're leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Roxanne chocked. "I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" Eleanor sighed.

"I've had enough of these antics." Now Roxanne felt even worse. She was hoping to catch Alistair at the faire and explain why she left, but now it would look like she just ran off, and without a single word to him.

Roxanne brushed her hair while looking in the mirror, it wasn't to badly knotted as she had been wearing it in a ponytail, but while she went to fit her hairstyle in a low messy bun horror filled her face. She leaned closer to the mirror pulling the neck of her dress away from her skin.

"Ooohh." She gasped. It appears in their '_rough moment'_ last night Alistair had left a love bite. She had been wearing the only dress that covered her neck yesterday and that one was dirty; the others were a little lower. She pulled at her hair trying to hide the mark. She was lucky this time. Her hair was indeed long enough to hide it, and the red hint colour of her hair would help in disguising it also. When she was satisfied she left her room to find out where Rex really was.

"And where were you all night little sister?" Fergus ambushed her from behind; she hadn't seen him leaving his room just a door down from hers. Her hand instant went straight to her neck. _Stupid reflexes._

"In my room." She tried to act coy.

"Mmm-hmm" Fergus hummed taking a step closer to his sister and removing her hand from her neck. "Are you sure?" He questioned eyeing her mark. Roxanne pulled her wrist out of her brothers hand, a little rougher than she really needed too, she tried to explain but she felt a little ashamed and looked away instead.

"I see." Fergus said.

"It's not like that." Roxi protested. "Nothing happened, I swear." Fergus could tell his sister was telling him the truth, Roxanne never lied to her brother, and even if she did, he was too much of a softy too let her get into trouble anyway. Fergus merely smiled.

"Well mother wants you too meet her at that weird gift shop."

"Weird gift shop?" Roxi questioned pulling a face. "Wonders of Thedas?" Fergus nodded. "But I just saw mother not long ago."

"She just came back." Roxi smiled at her brother before heading back into the streets. She searched the crowd of people for Alistair face but was left disappointed.

"Darling, what do you think of these?" Eleanor's voice rang with pride. Not really being in the mood Roxanne merely rolled her eyes.

"They look like invitations." She replied not reading what was written on them.

"For your birthday darling."

"That's a month away mother, do you really need to get them now?" She said rolling her eyes for a second time.

"Of course, now wait here while they are being finished off, I need to find your father."

Roxanne wasn't impressed she was left in this dank dusty shop by herself with a Tranquil, they made her feel uneasy, and thinking about it, she had no idea they even made up invitations here. A thought struck her mind.

"Excuse me." She said catching the mans attention. "Is it to late to make up another, I just realized I forgot someone." She smiled wickedly.

Running through the market place some time later with a stack full of useless invitations that made people feel recognized, she headed back to the cheap inn across town. She barged through the door very un-noble like heading for Alistair's room. She knocked on the door but received no reply, again she knocked and again nothing. _What now?_ She strolled over to the innkeeper.

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you could tell me if Alistair is still here could you?" Though the young woman was very polite the reply she was given was rather rude.

"Alistair who?" He grunted.

"Alistair…" She thought, searching her mind, she was sure he had told her but she couldn't remember. "How many people have the name of Alistair, could you just have a look?" The man grunted again and with a sigh leaned back on his stool. It appeared as though he were scanning a book or something.

"There's only one Alistair here." He replied after a few moments.

"So he is still here then?"

"Yes he's still here." Roxanne's hearth jumped a beat.

"Could you please give him this when he comes back then?" She asked. Again her words were polite. The man looked down at her hand; a white envelope with the name _Alistair_ on the front. His gaze fell back to her face.

"I suppose." He sighed.

"Thank you." Roxanne's steps bounced with happiness, but whether he would come or not, that was another question.

She didn't see Alistair again that day, but she didn't have that much time to look either, her mother had rushed her to get her things together. She worried about Rex until he and Roxanne's father finally made an appearance. Looks like Rex had stayed with her father ever since she asked him to watch out for Bryce. Despite having to leave the faire early, she was happy; Fergus kept teasing her about how much she was smiling on the carriage trip home, but she didn't care, all she kept thinking about was Alistair and hopped he relieved her letter.

_Alistair, _

_I'm sorry I left without waking you but you looked so peaceful I just couldn't do it. My mother is insisting on throwing a party for my birthday, no doubt it will be filled with a bunch of nobles I'll loath to talk to. I'd love it if you came and saved me from the torment. I'd love to see you again. I hope you at least consider it. The details are on the invitation if you agree; you'd also need to bring that along with you. _

_Roxanne_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I think this one went a little down hill compared to the other chapters, so I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy this as much, however, I do hope to get back on track in the next part :)


	4. The Event

**A Different Kind Of Meeting;  
Chapter Four: The event**

The noble woman awoke with a smile upon her face. She was feeling good, and why should she not. Her birthday had finally arrived. She stretched pulling the covers from around her before placing her feet on the cold floor and getting up. Even the weather seemed to mimic her cheerful mood. She danced playfully to her wardrobe twirling as she pulled the doors open. She was happy to wear a fine robe today; she wanted to feel beautiful; she wanted Alistair to think she was beautiful. A moment of doubt spread into her subconscious; _What if he doesn't come?_ She pushed that thought to the back of her mind before reaching inside her wardrobe and pulling out her favorite gown. It was a very clean white dress that started around the neck and flowed right to the feet, long sleeves of course that dangled past her wrists and flaring out ever so slightly, it sounds a little basic but what she really liked about it was the black corset type lace that pulled her tight at the waist pushing her breasts up. Roxanne held the robe up in front of her body looking in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide at the mess that was her hair. She hadn't slept very well the pervious night worry so much. Laying her gown out on her bed she got to sorting out her fuzz. She felt as though her brush and hair were having a civil war. Once she was done, she pulled stands here and there not quite sure what look to go for. She pulled an annoyed face and her reflection mirrored it. Eventually she decided to keep it simple; she allowed her locks to flow freely, except the bits at the front, those she plated and pull around her head fastening them at the back.

As Roxanne walked through the halls she was greeted by guards and servants alike. Gossip reached her ears about her mothers plans for the celebration tonight and the nagging doubt started again. As the day went by her stomach became full of butterflies – maybe it wasn't a good idea to invite a commoner to her birthday after all, but that's not what was bothering her. She was worried about him not turning up and her feeling a fool.

Alistair had been training with the other Grey Wardens for most of the morning – he was hot and sweaty. The sun shone brightly on his armor as he removed it, revealing what those hours of training really did for him. His muscles were coated in a thin layer oh sweat, shinning with a timid glow. He was indeed handsome. The warden slid into the lake; the water was clam – soothing his skin. He let out a peaceful sigh before beginning to swim. Today was the day he had been thinking about for a month now. He had often thought about the Cousland daughter – dreamt about her in fact. He dreamt about running his fingers through her long silky red hair, caressing her blushing cheeks… kissing her lips, and even more. Those thoughts would do him no justice out in the open where everyone could see; the warmth of the water wasn't exactly helping either, but either way, Alistair had never gotten around to mentioning the invitation to Duncan.

Alistair made his way back into the fort for a late lunch, he was sure the other wardens would still be inside slacking off – any excuse for a little extra time to relax. Duncan apprehended Alistair before he could arrive at his destination.

"What are you still doing here?" Duncan asked. Alistair thought he meant what's he doing inside when there's stuff to be done else where. He explained he had yet been for lunch. Duncan chuckled, "Well if you don't leave soon, you're not going to get there in time." Alistair gave his leader a questioning look."Do you really believe no one has seen you starring at that invitation?" The younger warden blushed feeling like a small boy with a crush on someone he was to shy to talk too.

"I don't know if it's a good idea really, all those nobles and… the Teyrna." Alistair shuttered and Duncan chuckled again.

"The Teyrna isn't someone to be afraid of Alistair, just have a think about it, Roxanne Cousland isn't much like the other nobles – so I hear, even her father is secretly proud she's more open minded than most – though her free spirit does lead her into trouble, which I'm sure you're well aware of." The warden commander flashed his pupil a daring grin, "And it did seem the two of you were getting along quite well, I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you today."

Alistair sat down with his plate of food in front of him. He considered what might happen if he did go, he'd no doubt be shunned and stared at by Roxanne's other guests, but the Cousland daughter herself would probably ignore the whispered comments about the two as she shamelessly laughed with her commoner friend. He desperately wanted to see her again but considering the days they had been apart, she might have changed her mind about him – Then he would feel such a fool for even considering it. Either way, he had the money to get a carriage there if he walked into the near by town. He'd have to decide quickly if he wanted to get there on time however.

Roxanne's guests had began to arrive and every time someone entered the hall a hopeful look filled her eyes only to be quickly replaced with disappointment. She forced a smile that was almost permanently glued upon her face as she greeted everyone. Most of the people she didn't even know – friends of her mothers who had brought their families. She was getting rather tried of the noble men stalking here with their eyes as if they would be bedding her tonight.

Roxanne's eyes grew wide at the sight. She tried to turn in the opposite direction and flee; blend into the other guests but the unique colour of her hair would point her out no matter how many people she dived into.

"Darling," Eleanor yelled to her daughter. Roxi cringed forcing another smile as she turned back around. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra don't you?" How could she not? Every time Roxanne was forced into the company of this woman she'd plead and beg Roxanne to marry her son. The woman was ridiculous and always drunk – Not very_ lady_ like at all.

"I believe the last time we met was at your mothers summer studio last year." Landra said a little embarrassed, no doubt remembering what she had said to the young noble woman. Roxanne merely smiled. Silence fell between them. Roxi was more interested in searching the crowd for her honored guest.

"Well I think you're looking as lovely as ever my lady." Roxanne's gaze fell on the man. He was tall and smug looking with short horrid brownish hair and brown eyes to match, his skin was overly pale as if he never got to spend any time in the sun.

"Thank you Dairren, as kind as always." She replied trying to sound graceful.

Later that night when Roxanne had just about enough of everyone, Lady Landra ambushed her, by the look on her face she had been drinking yet again, and no doubt was going to have another try at convincing the Cousland girl to accept her sons hand on marriage.

"Excuse me a moment Lady Landra, I'm just going to check on my Mabari, mother insisted on locking him in the kennels tonight and he can be a little timid when he's alone." Roxanne said before rudely rushing off in an attempt to escape the sea of people.

Roxanne burst out into the moonlight with a sigh of relief. She absolutely hated nobles from other families; they were all stuck up and treated their servants and each other for that matter, with such disrespect. Sometimes she wished she was born a commoner but at the same time was extremely grateful to have the family she did.

"Ah, there you are," Roxi looked up, this time a real smile crept onto her lips. "So this is where you've been hiding little sister."

"You know I'm not one for entertaining so many people." Fergus laughed at his sisters comment giving her a protective brotherly hug.

"You might want to go to the castle entrance." Fergus whispered before releasing Roxanne. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face but he gave nothing away. "Oh and by the way, you're looking beautiful tonight." Roxanne smiled at her brother before he escorted her to the main gates.


	5. Inseparable

**A Different Kind Of Meeting;  
Chapter Five: Inseparable**

"I'm sorry Ser, the Teyrna said I wasn't to let you in." The elf muttered nervously, he was clearly intimidated by the armored knight that stood strong in front of him.

"But I have this invitation." Protested the unwelcome guest. "I'm wanted here!"

"I can see that Ser but-" Roxanne cut the elf off.

"Alistair – you came!" Her voice was filled with happiness; she was overjoyed.

"Uh, My Lady, I uh..." The elf muttered, he didn't know what to do, Eleanor had forbidden Alistair from entering but clearly her daughter wanted him at the celebration.

"It's okay Pip, My mother must have been mistaken, this is my personal guest of honor." Roxanne said with pride, taking Alistair's hand and pulling him through the threshold. The noble woman turned to thank her brother for letting her know Alistair had decided to come after all, if it wasn't for him, the Warden would have been forced to leave and she would have been none the wiser, but he was no where to be seen. She could only guess that Fergus had snuck back to the party, conveniently leaving the two alone.

"Happy Birthday." Alistair said blushing slightly. His eyes were all over her. Roxanne's slightly provocative outfit was doing its job well. She smiled and thanked him. The two walked the hall stopping next to the doors to the celebration. Roxi shifted nervously. Alistair had arrived in his armor and as sexy as she found him in it, she didn't want everyone commenting on it and making him feel out of place. Alistair picked up her change in stance.

"It wont bother me, I'm here for you, not to be put off by what nobles have to say." Alistair's words held a hidden meaning as if people had often overly judged him in the past but Roxanne wouldn't ruin the moment by asking, instead she took his hand in her own, and holding herself proudly, she entered the hall, with the commoner at her side. As they both predicted, the room filled with whispers as eyes gawked at the couple.

"Ah good to see you again Lad." Bryce greeted, meeting Alistair in a firm hand shake.

"You too Teyrn." Roxanne was a little taken aback by how accepting her father was of the commoner. Her mother however, was not so laid back. Roxanne could swear she could hear the grinding teeth of the Teyrna from across the room. This utter display of disrespect she would be paying for, for weeks too come – but right now, she didn't care, she had gotten the present she wanted and was as happy as one could be.

The two talked and laughed. Eleanor had yet to say anything to her daughter, which she had her brother to thank as he stayed near his mothers side, calming her as best as he could.

"I didn't think you'd come." Roxi confessed. Alistair grinned at her, forgetting everyone was watching them; he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as he basked in her beauty. He wanted to kiss her but of course… that would be a most inappropriate thing to do at such a time.

"How could I have possibly resisted you?" Realizing what he had just said, Alistair's cheeks flared up. "I mean, I've been wondering how nobles spend their time." He felt even more of a fool now and Roxanne couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Aren't you just the smooth talker!" He chuckled along with her, but stopped as she stretched her lips to his ear. "And as you already know, I also find you utterly irresistible." Memories of their part time together flooded his mind; he cleared his throat a little embarrassed. Roxanne did indeed love to tease the Warden – he was a thing of legends and yet he always blushed like a small boy – she found it utterly adorable. It was one of the many things about him she was beginning to fall in love with, though she'd never confess that to him.

"My lady." A voice called invading the laughter. Roxanne looked up to see that same smug looking face from earlier – in fact, she was sure he hadn't taken his eyes off her for as long as she had been in view. "Don't you think this is such inappropriate behavior to share with such company?" His tone was calm with a hint of false friendliness and Roxanne was utterly disgusted by his sudden unwelcome judgments.

"No Dairren, not at all." She snarled back.

"Well I don't believe the Teyrna agrees." This time, he smiled.

"Such company?" Alistair finally joined in the conversation. Dairren didn't even do the courtesy of looking at the man he was blatantly insulting, instead he ignored Alistair and offered his hand to Roxanne as if to free her of this filthy beast.

"It would be an honor if you would grace me with a dance." The smug apposer gestured.

"Well Dairren, when you put it like that," Roxanne lifted her hand; Alistair looked down saddened, as if he'd lost shamefully. Roxi grinned devilishly, her hand reaching back before finding it's way cross Dairren's face. "It would be an honor if you'd stop insulting the man who is twice what you are, noble or not!" Dairren clasped his cheek before turning away fading into the crowd. Roxanne looked up and at the same moment her guests looked down before whispering comments. She prayed her mother hadn't seen the little scene.

"Thank you." Alistair whispered and although he smiled, she could see in his eyes that Dairren's behavior had hurt him.

It was starting to get late now and as her guests slowly began to leave Roxanne politely thanked them for taking the time to have come, but most just looked at her, her care-free behavior didn't impress anyone. She made sure however, to keep Alistair by her side for two reason, one; she didn't want him getting lost in the crowd and disappearing anywhere, and two; she wasn't done talking with him just yet. Eleanor gave her daughter a questioning look but the Teyrn told her to leave them be.

"Our daughter is old enough to know what she's doing." He said before escorting his wife off to bed.

"That was awful." Roxanne laughed with a sigh of relief as she collapsed into one of the nearby chairs. Alistair sat down opposite her. "Thank you for coming." She added smiling sheepishly. The warden could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Honestly My lady, I nearly did reconsider it." Roxanne frowned at how formal he was being. She had hopped he would call her by her name as if they had been friends since they were but little children, but of course he has more respect for her than that.

"Oh?" Roxi questioned, "Why's that?" Alistair shifted in his chair.

"I just…" He thought for a moment. "I didn't want to have come all this way for you to have changed your mind about me, not to mention how out last meeting went." He laughed nervously as Roxanne bit her lower lip remembering the nearly steamy bits of their last encounter.

"Well you needn't worry about me thinking badly of you." She got up from her chair and cheekily sat down on Alistair's lap. His oh so adorable trademark blush arose again but he didn't refuse her, instead he wrapped his arms around her for support. She looked into his eyes and was overcome with that exact same unbearable urge to kiss him as she had belt before, back in the inn room. Her entire body moved into his, her lips a mere inch from his, she stopped and looked up into his eyes again – there was no sign of any objections, instead he closed the gap. His lips were warm and plump – his kiss unlike any she had received before. It was full on hunger and passion. She closed her eyes as she melted into him. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he gently bit on her lower lip.

"Oh – Excuse me!" A smug masculine voiced shocked the couple causing Alistair to jump out of his chair, forcing Roxanne to her feet also.

"Fergus!" Roxi yelled blushing a very noticeable rose colour. Her brother chuckled to himself but he clearly approved.

"If you're going to get all steamy in the open, at least close the door." He laughed again. Roxi felt like throwing something at the intruder.

"Get out!" She yelled completely embarrassed. Roxi turned to Alistair who was mimicking her expression but at the same time found the situation humorous. Fergus' laughter could be heard echoing in the hallway as he left. The warden took Roxanne's hand; his touch was warm to her own. He pulled her into him before wrapping his other hand around her back, she responded by placing hers around his neck. Alistair took control as he started to move but Roxanne was reluctant to follow.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I uh… can't dance." He smiled at the noble woman and she looked away embarrassed.

"This isn't the first time we've danced." He whispered.

"I know but…" Alistair unwrapped his arm from around her back, and instead placed it on her chin. He was always so gentle with her, as if she may break if he held her to tight.

"I'd never make fun of you." She felt a ping in her heart, they were getting way to close now and she didn't care. She'd have this man as her own even if she had to change her whole life to get him. This time he leaned in; their lips meeting for a second time and as he moved his body, she followed.

"You really are a pleasant dancer." He commented. Roxanne couldn't help but laugh.

"And you really are a pleasure to be around." She kissed him again. She's decided she'd like nothing more than to spend her entire life in his arms, kissing his lips and although she was unsure if he felt the same; all doubt was pushed from her mind when he looked into her eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said out of no where, his words shocked her. She took a step back. "I'm just a commoner after all." He looked away, his voice was full of sadness, but he was right, no one would be excepting of them. Roxanne was meant to marry a noble and Alistair was being called by the battlefield… Roxanne was at a complete loose for words.

"Is…is this about how Dairren treated you earlier?" She questioned; her words faint.

"We just aren't meant for each other Roxanne." The way he said her name made her cringe.

Alistair reached out to comfort her but she smacked his hand away with her own. This only saddened the warden further. He had hoped she would understand but at the same time, her very way of thinking was made for fairy tales, she believed happiness could be found in this situation. That whole '_noble_' business she had always pushed to the back of her mind. She believed in something more.

Roxanne watched mortified as her love turned away from her. There was a pain erupting in her chest; she found it hard to breathe and with a oxygen starved brain, she ran after him.

"Alistair!" She called out. He didn't stop; his feet kept moving as did her own. "Alistair." She called again finally catching up to him. His back still to her, she threw her arms around him in a faitle attempt to keep him near her for as long as she could. He was as a statue for but a moment before he unraveled her.

"You're right!" She finally said making him turn to face her. "We should end this before it gets out of hand, but if fate brings us together again, we'll be worth believing in then… Don't you agree?" Her tone was calm but also filled with hope. Alistair just smiled at her before placing his hand on the back of her head. He pulled her towards him – his embrace was strong. A quick kiss he placed upon her forehead before pulling away.

"Fairy tales aren't real Roxanne." He whispered and with that he was gone. She stood there in the darkness and shadows. She felt empty and as she fell to her knees, her heart sank.

* * *

_Little did she know however, that in_

_A mere five months from now, she_

_Would see him again, she would_

_Become a Grey Warden herself_

_And they would forever be_

_Inseparable!_

_

* * *

_Until she arrived with Duncan at Ostagar and heard his name, Roxanne didn't even think about the Warden. Her mind was too clouded by the hatred she now felt for Arl Howe, but upon hearing he was at the ruined fortress, it gave her comfort; it gave her hope – hope of a new home.

"Still don't believe Fairytales are real Alistair?"

The young girl asked with a smile.

* * *

_**Author's notes:** Thanks to everyone who did the curtsey of leaving a review, I really do appreciate it. Your kind words keep me writing, just a shame how few actually took the time to comment compared to the amount who viewed my work - even if you didn't find it very good, I'd love to hear why not, so I can improve upon my next fanfics._


End file.
